Waterloo Road Story: Karen Returns,A New Term Begins and Drama Begins
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Karen Fisher returns at The new Term and Christine comes back as Head Teacher. And Nikki Boston Is Told the Truth.


**Waterloo Road's Official Head Teacher Nikki Boston, A Taxi Drove Into Waterloo Road's Car park, "Hello " Said The Mystery Hooder.**

**The Hood Is Removed By Head Teacher Nikki, "I am Back" said The Mystery Hooder It was Karen Fisher she had Returned to Waterloo Road.**

**Nikki Boston was Told of Karen Fisher by Michael Byrne The Ex-Head-Master.**

**Karen Fisher Arrived At The Head Teacher's office and Fills in the Waterloo road Contracts.**

**Karen Fisher's Shock Return**

**Everyone was Told of Karen Fisher's Return to Waterloo road, Karen Fisher Had to Talk to Sue Lowsley to Sign a form.**

**"Hello I would Like you to Sign here to Be Deputy Head I am Ms Fisher The Ex-Head Teacher" said Karen Fisher to Sue Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley Signed the Form To Be Deputy Head,**

**Karen Fisher Was Placed Again as Head Teacher only for the day though.**

**"Hello We are Looking For the Head Ms Boston" said The Council Boss Juliet.**

**"I am The Stand-In-Head Ms Fisher Ms Boston has Gone to a Meeting and she will be back tomorrow" said Karen Fisher.**

Karen Fisher's Wedding

**Karen Fisher and Rob Scotocher was Getting Married then Karen Fisher would Leave****Waterloo Road.**

**" Hello Nikki You are Now Looking at The New Mrs **Scotcher" said Karen Fisher.

Karen Fisher Left Waterloo Road School that Day to go on Honeymoon and then she Moved to London

**Nikki Boston Had Her new Deputy Head Sue Lowsley and she started at the Last Day of term,**

**"Hello Everyone as You Know Its The Last day of Term and I would Like you to Make Mrs Lowsley feel welcome as She is Joining us as Our New Deputy Head" said Nikki Boston**

**Nikki Boston Called The School Phone.**

**"Goodbye Everyone have a Good Holiday" said Nikki Boston**

**THE END OF TERM ENDED.**

**Nikki Boston finds out Christine Mulgrew's Seacret**

**Nikki Boston went to the Pub, Nikki Boston Sat near The Barman she saw Christine Mulgrew enter The room she was The Ex-Head-Teacher.**

**"I Will be returning to Waterloo Road as Head Teacher Next Term and Nikki I am Your Mother" said Christine Mulgrew**

**Nikki Boston stayed all night at the Pub and Drank lots of Drinks to take her mind off the Truth about her Mystery Mother Christine Mulgrew.**

**"I HATE YOU MOTHER YOU GAVE ME UP WHEN I WAS 1 YEARS OLD" Shouted Nikki Boston.**

**Christine Mulgrew went Home, "I have Got Something to tell You Mum Your going to be A Granny" said Connor Looking at His wife (Imogen)**

**Christine Went to bed and Closed her eyes Thought it was Going to be a Dream and she wake up and it was Just a Bad Dream But it wasn't**

**Christine Is Back as Head Teacher**

**After the Long 6 weeks Holiday Christine Mulgrew Returned Back to Waterloo road everyone was shocked that she had Returned to Waterloo road. "Hello Everyone As You all Know I am Head Teacher of Waterloo Road Again and Welcome back to another Term and all Pupils Must Give in Mobiles to teachers now as It is Stressful for The Teachers and if you Upset My staff I will Be forced to Kick you out of My school Understood" said Christine Mulgrew in Hall everyone got to class,**

**Christine Mulgrew was Typing out a School Promise for the Parents she needed to Make a Good Impression.**

**"Ms Mulgrew Nikki Is here to see You and she Is Very Cross" said Sonia the School Receptionist.**

**"OK Thank you Sonia Shut the door " said Christine Mulgrew.**

**Nikki Boston Stood there and Conner Mulgrew (Christine's son) was Brought in it was Time That Christine told the truth.**

**"years Ago I give a Baby Named Melody to a Family she Loved Them and Belived that The Mother was her real one and That Baby is.." said Christine**

**Nikki Stood Up "Its Me I am Melody Conner I am Your Sister" said Nikki Boston**

**Conner was Very shocked, Just Then A baby was Being Born at Waterloo Road and The baby was Conner Christine was apart to be A granny**

**"I am A Granny " said Christine to Nikki "And I am A Auntie" said Nikki**

**THE END...**


End file.
